


NY-5

by BlakRabbit (orphan_account)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Finger Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: After the Covid pandemic you get back into con season with the biggest Anime\Comic con in New York, NY-5."What happens at the con, stays at the con" they always say.
Relationships: Shorter Wong/Reader
Kudos: 8





	NY-5

This weekend has been one of the best weekends of your life. NY-5 is the biggest NYC anime\comic con that hosts for all 5 boroughs every year. What is so special about this particular con is that you managed to nab a VIP pass which gives you access to all of the exclusive areas, panels and, of course, parties the entire weekend. This is also the 5th anniversary of your favorite anime, Banana Fish, that finally got noticed in a big way and landed a WebFlix movie the year before; all of the primary cast members are there and you were ecstatic to get to meet them.

As you are in line to get cast autographs you catch the eye of Shorter Wong who is walking with a group of press and the rest of the cast. You start waving at him before anyone else noticed him, and he responds with a subtle and gentle wave towards you. Everyone else catches on, and tries to get his attention frantically around you but you simply stand there holding that small moment in your mind; Shorter actually noticed you!

A little while after the line was progressing slowly but surely as you finally reached the autograph tables where the cast was seen shaking hands, taking photos, and signing merch. You get to Shorter and say, “I really loved your work in ‘Banana Fish’. You’re my favorite in the whole production! I even got a tat of you on my leg, see?”

Shorter replies, “Yo! That’s looks wild! Looks exactly like me! Glad you enjoyed the show that much to get a tat of this ugly mug haha”, as he signs your merch he pauses and sees your VIP pass, “You comin’ to the VIP party tonight I’m assuming?”

“You know it! I’m super excited!”

“Well, I’ll most definitely see you later then”, Shorter lowers his head so you could see his eyes and gently smiles at you. You feel your heart skip a beat from just speaking to him and even more so from his warm smile. He takes a picture with you on your camera phone, and you get out of line to enjoy the rest of the con.

When night approached everyone was dressed in different attire running from steampunk gothic for the masquerade ball to neon polyester for the rave. However, you weren’t headed to just any party; the VIP party was going to have all of the biggest stars and special guests there, and Shorter, your favorite of the BF cast, was expecting you. You dressed in your tight jeans and fitting shirt that accentuate all of your curves knowing you wanted to impress Shorter that night with not just your dance moves. Once you were in the party you look up to see this place had 2 stories and a few exclusive balcony areas to look at the dance floor below. The energy was highly addictive that you could immediately run to the dance floor and jump in, but your first priority was finding Shorter.

You explore a bit to find some celebs talking to each other and drinking the night away among the crowd of VIP members until you get to the balcony area which was restricted to celebs only. You could tell the bodyguard was not gonna budge in letting you in so you turn to walk back only to see a small group coming towards you; within that group was Shorter who had his entourage of friends with him and drinks in every hand.

“Oh shit. hi! I remember you from earlier, right? The girl with the tat”, Shorter yells so you can hear him through the white noise of the club.

“Yeah! That’s me. Glad to see you again. You up to no good tonight?”

“You better fuckin’ believe it. Ash and the crew are up there now kickin’ it. C’mon, let’s get this party started!” Shorter takes you under his wing, and you both walk up to the balcony area passing the bodyguard giving him a smug look as you pass by.

The balcony was a little less crowded, but the space was smaller making people still get closer to each other. The balcony had a different set of music and a different energy from the dance floor below; the energy in the dance space felt wilder and slightly unhinged. You could tell everyone let their inhibitions go on that floor...every boundary was left at the door. All the while around the dance space the beautiful people chatted, drank and whatever else occurred stayed in the darkest corners of the balcony.

Shorter led you over to the rest of the cast, and you greeted them warmly especially Eiji who was near Ash the whole time due to nervousness since this was his first con in the States. You get to Blanca who had greeted you with a kiss of the hand. You had to admit he was a rather handsome gentleman up close, and his bass voice while speaking to you was rather alluring to say the least. Yut-lung, Sing, Lao and Nadia was talking to each other so you didn’t want to bother them. Everybody was there, and you were in heaven. Eventually, the night hit its peak and everyone started to dance to get rid of their frustrations. You danced with the cast in middle of the dance floor. Shorter couldn’t take his eyes off of you as your swaying hips were putting him under a sort of hypnosis.

As you were under your own blissful spell it was broken by feeling the abrupt grasp of Shorter’s hands on your hips as you both dance within the swarm of sweaty bodies dancing around you. A few of the cast members looked on in their peripheral vision and continued to dance with you feeling the energy rise higher with the pulse of the music. He starts to become more into you as he slips one of his hands up your shirt. Feeling his soft touch on your body made the world slip away; it was just you and him as far as you were concerned. His hand reached further up towards your breasts, and he shows his attraction by groping your right breast in one hand and holding you tightly with his other as he dry humps you while dancing. Your body reacts with goosebumps appearing on your skin, your heart beats faster, and your eyes become fixated on Shorter.

Shorter says in your ear, “What’s your name?”

“(Y/n)”, you reply.

“Well, (Y/n), I kinda like you. Wanna have some fun with me?”

You nod, and he takes you by the hand as you both leave the floor to get some privacy in a dark corner of the balcony. You both kiss each other passionately as Shorter pushes you roughly up against the wall. He hastily unbuttons and unzips your pants then slips his fingers inside your panties to notice your arousal when he easily slides 2 fingers inside you. He presses up against you to get close to your ear hearing him coo sweet things in your ear…

“Fuck, your wet pussy is makin’ my dick hard, (Y/n). You wanna ride it this weekend?”

“Uh-huh”, you beg in your most innocent voice.

“Show me how hard you’re gonna ride it then”, Shorter starts to finger fuck you with intense thrusts of his forearm. Holding onto him you grab his shirt tightly feeling every deep thrust making your hips buck wildly. Shorter chuckles devilishly in your ear seeing you so lewd in public.

“I know you can fuck me harder than that, (Y/n), don’t hold back on me.”

His taunts were tempting every movement of your already aroused body to push it to the limit making it hard to keep quiet anymore. Your moans in his ear made is member start to throb and you could feel him pulsating on your thigh. He starts to feel your pussy get tighter around his fingers and says in a low tone…

“Cum hard for me, (Y/n).”

He curves his fingers inside you hitting your G-spot with impeccable accuracy. You begin to feel the lower half of your body tingle and twitch in pleasure, then you release an audible yelp of ecstasy squirting all over Shorter’s hand as he continues to thrusts his fingers in and out of you letting you cum freely and experience the moment with him.

As your body goes limp he puts your pants back on, and carries you outside on the patio where there were only a few people around. The cool wind felt refreshing to you as your body let the waves of pleasure subside all the while Shorter was looking at you with a warm and loving expression. He sits you both down on a bench enjoying the stillness and quiet of the moonlit sky.

“Fun night, huh?” Shorter says in a light-hearted tone.

You both share a chuckle together while stargazing and viewing the city skyline. You lean over on Shorter’s shoulder indulging in the moment. He brings his arm over you giving you a warm snuggle with the cool breeze hitting your face, and kisses your forehead gently as you quietly drift away in your thoughts. He lets you sleep a few minutes in his arms until you were ready to head back inside and get ready for what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
